Jeans and Jealousy
by AnyNameWillDo
Summary: In which Macintosh is shirtless wearing jeans and attracting the attention of the ladies of Storybrooke. And Merida is not ok with this attention and the staring.


Prompt: Merida doesn't like how the ladies of Storybrooke stare at jean wearing Macintosh.

She couldn't believe the barmy lad. How could he have followed her to the cursed no magic land? Sure Storybrooke was growing on her. It was quaint.

Nay her problem lay with the fact that the lad managed to follow her and ruin all of his clothing in the process. How, she does not know and she's sure she doesn't want to know.

So of course the Prince gave him some clothes. Of which she knew included a shirt that he was NOT wearing. Nay, all he donned were some dark blue pants she was told were called jeans. They were more form fitting than she would like. And she wished he would put on a shirt.

He was talking to Charming and Hook and all she could hear was the giggling of the silly lassies of Storybrooke.

They were staring. At Macintosh.

Not that she could blame them really. He certainly was a sight to behold in those worn jeans, the colour of which happened to match his eyes and his silly blue swirls.

But he was her vassal, her Lord. Not that she was claiming him in a personal way. But these silly lassies should know better than to look at a Queens Lord like that.

And damn him for looking like that and making her nearly forget about how he kidnapped the triplets.

"Well he's certainly a sight to behold in those jeans with no top or shoes." Merida glanced to the raven haired beauty next to her. Her painted red lips did nothing to hide her thoughts as she looked at Macintosh.

"While I'm quite happy with Killian I have to agree with Ruby. Are all of your scots as well built as him Merida?" Emma asked with an all too knowing grin.

Gritting her teeth Merida replied, "Most of the young ones are in case we have to go to war."

By the spirits these women were not helping her mood. Ogling over her lord.

"Is he single?" Ruby asked, having caught the look Emma gave the redhead.

"Macintosh is not available." She gritted it out, and she was quite proud.

"Shame. Oh well best get back to work before Granny goes off at me." Ruby said with a sigh, walking back towards the counter.

Emma had made a noise of agreement before walking over to the numpty and Charming. Merida decided to go sit down in a booth if she had to deal with this ridiculousness.

And now she was close enough to hear what it was the two meatheads were discussing.

"So who's the lucky lady Cothric?" Emma asked slyly as she gave her father a quick one armed hug.

"I beg your pardon, but what are ye talkin about?" Macintosh was visibly thrown for a moment and Merida wished she had gone outside rather than closer to witness this moment. Instead she unsheathed her sword to distract herself.

"Well a few of the girls were asking Merida if you were single and she said you were not available." Emma stated clearly.

Merida couldn't look over at them, she just stared at her sword as if she were looking for imperfections.

"Did she now? Well it's certainly true, I'm not available." His tone was exactly what Merida feared it would be, light and teasing with a hint of arrogance.

It was then that Merida was saved by a wonderfully timed interruption in the form of the blue fairy. Or whatever she was called now.

"Merida! We've managed to open a portal back to your land. As soon as Lord Macintosh told us the witch would be trying to bring you back we started trying to open a portal. Are you ready to go home?" Merida was quite shocked.

From what she had heard from the townspeople, it was nearly impossible to magically travel between lands. But one does not look a gift horse in the mouth as her mother would say.

So she went about saying her goodbyes, in a state of slight shock. She'd just gotten used to the place. She noticed Macintosh saying his goodbyes out of the corner of her eye. The flicking staring girls were still there trying to hug him goodbye.

"Mac hurry up. Me mums got to be worried sick by now." Which was true enough.

"Alright now, Merida grab the lords arm and you'll be back in a moment. The witch tethered her magic to the lord so don't let go of him or who knows where you'll end up." So Merida placed her had on her lords arm and he decided it wasn't enough and locked arms with her.

In a flash of blue and purple she managed to see a swirling force which she assumed was magic then she saw the familiar forests near the witches cottage.

"Soo.." Mac started in that insufferable cocky tone of his but Merida decided to fall back on her earlier indignation and cut him off.

"What were ye thinking ye great numpty? Do ye not know how dangerous it is to travel lands usin' magic?! I was trusting ye to do yer job and help me mum rule should this have happened! But no, ye went after me and somehow lost all yer clothes and became a free for all show!" Merida took a breath and was about to continue when the fool grinned at her and cut in.

"I left after I made sure the kingdom and yer mother were in good hands. Ding and Guff are helping ye mother and the boys are there too. Someone had to come and get you. Yer the Queen, Mer. Loosing my clothes was worth getting you back." He paused for a breath and Merida felt that fluttering that had been showing up around the idiot for a few months now. She noticed he had not let her go just yet and had somehow manoeuvred them so he was holding her hips and they were very close.

"It also didn't hurt to see you jealous. Yer my Queen Merida, of course I'm not available. Not to anyone but you." She looked up at him and into his eyes, they always gave him away. And she saw nothing but truth in his words.

"Mac... what are ye saying exactly?" The fluttering had turned into a pounding of her heartbeat in her ears.

"Mer, surely you know by now how I feel about you. I'm yours. My heart and sword are yours." He looked nervous yet completely and utterly sincere.

She smiled shyly, "Good. I did not care for those silly lassies giggling over you. You've had my heart for a while now you fool." Then she closed the gap between them and kissed her lord.


End file.
